Brie Meighsaton House (Location)
Brie Meighsaton House, originally known as Kesandru House, is a large mansion which first appeared on September 18, 2001. It was built by Kesandru, a magician who sold his soul to the demon Rithuly in exchange for the ability to command spirits. Kesandru had no intention of letting Rithuly keep his soul, and made the house to be "an elevator to hell, with ghosts in the gas tank". Ghosts were drawn to and imprisoned within the Well of Ghosts beneath the house. He bound four Rayth to the house, including Creepser and Wilbur. Upon his death, they would bring the house to the Never, rescue him, then dump the stored souls as a peace offering to Rithuly before bringing him back. However, the plan was ruined when Kesandru died before expected. Additionally, the Rayth bound to the house despised Kesandru for imprisoning them, and decided to spite him by delaying as long as possible. Following Kesandru's death, the house was inhabited by his daughter, Brie Kesandru, who changed her name to Brie Meighsaton upon marrying Henry Meighsaton; the house's name was accordingly changed from Kesandru House to Brie Meighsaton House. However, Henry had an affair with Beth. Brie ordered him to kill her, but he was unable to finish the job. When Brie tried to kill Beth herself, Henry unknowingly ended up sealing her in the attic to die, believing the cries to be Beth's. Because of Kesandru's spell, their ghosts were bound to the house; however, they were troubled enough to resist the pull of the Well of Ghosts. They forced every subsequent occupant of the house to commit suicide. One such suicide, Brad Trivol, was so angry over his death that he was also able to resist the Well of Ghosts; he attempted to punish Brie and Henry until he was bound in the attic by an exorcist. Creepser next leased the house to the main cast after their former home, the Apartment Complex, was taken over by Cloney and turned into the AyleeOrgNet complex. Rooms in it were rented by Riff, Torg, Sasha, Bert, Angela, Bun-bun, and Kiki. They were initially tormented by the spirits, but confronted them in A Biege Horn Mist. Riff released Brad Trivol, and he dragged Brie and Henry down into the Well of Ghosts to punish them for all eternity. Beth, still troubled, remained. Angela was sent back to the insane asylum after Bert's pet cat jumps on her head. Following the events of Dangerous Days Ahead, Sasha moved out of the house and Zoe, Gwynn, and Aylee moved in. Sam Sein attended the 2002 Halloween party at the house. Due to Kesandru's spell, he found himself unable to leave. He began living in the attic, feeding off the blood of Gwynn and Donna the pizza girl by mesmerizing them and erasing their memories afterwards. Bert was killed in K I T T E N I I, but his ghost remained in the house because his last painting was unfinished. Torg completed it in an attempt to let him pass on, but Bert began sinking into the Well of Ghosts and became stuck halfway through the floor. In Kesandru's Well, Creepser finally activated the house as Kesandru intended. However, the process went awry, causing the house to arrive in the Blight rather than the Raythdom. Creepser was killed by a Mind-Wedgier, but the rest of the cast managed to safely return to the world of the living and release all of the trapped ghosts to the afterlife. The cast decided to repair the house and continue living in it without paying rent. Sam was staked and stuffed in the closet. Bun-bun left the house when he was thrown out of time by Santa Claus in Holiday Wars: Christmas; soon after, Aylee went into a cocoon in the Well of Ghosts. The cast was briefly evicted from the house by Clonegressive during Living Conditions; Zoe shared the house with creepy cloning geeks Bill and Phil until they discovered she was spying on them and turned her over to Chilus for experimentation. The cast resumed living together after the events of 28 GEEKS LATER. Riff brought Dr. Irving Schlock to the house to help him look after Aylee. Bun-bun also returned due to the conclusion of Oceans Unmoving II. The house was ultimately destroyed when Aylee's new form emerged on February 22, 2007, forcing the cast to move into Torg's Appartment. Residents Brie Meighsaton Henry Meighsaton Beth Brad Trivol Creepser Wilbur Riff Torg Gwynn Sasha Aylee Bun-bun Kiki Zoe Bert Angela Sam Mindy Gwynn's monkeys Dr. Schlock Category:Locations